Zankokuna Negai
by Ibaraki Douji
Summary: Hagoromo Gitsune plays with a young businesswoman and satisfies her sadistic urges and hunger for Ikigimo. Contains sexuality, sadism, raw violence and gore. My first fic ever, so please treat it kindly.


Mizuho, a young businesswoman, is walking home and she takes a detour just so she could see the Nijō Castle from near. Outside the castle's gate, stands a handsome young man, who stops Mizuho and asks her politely to join him. He says that inside waits her "old acquaintance", who wishes to meet her. Mizuho isn't in any hurry, so she thinks a cup of tea and chatter won't hurt. But the man isn't what he seems to be. He's a yōkai, sent to fetch young women as a lunch for his mistress.

Inside the castle Mizuho is taken to an old wooden door and suddenly two young men rip her clothes off violently and before she can yell or struggle, she's pushed into the room behind the door. Inside it turns out to be a stalactite cave, with a lake and the water is dark, nearly black. In the lake, near the edge of the water, stands Hagoromo Gitsune. Her wet black hair glued to her almost white skin. The water reaches up to her knees and she's smiling widely. But the smile doesn't reach her jet-black eyes. Mizuho walks towards her and suddenly Hagoromo Gitsune speeds to her and grabs Mizuho in her arms.

Mizuho yelps in sudden amazement, but the lady with black hair kisses her almost furiously, silencing all the protests there might be. Slowly, she removes her lips from Mizuho's and says in a gentle and warm tone "You are most welcome, child. I hope you don't mind to keep me some company for a moment". And without giving a chance to answer, Hagoromo Gitsune moves her right hand in Mizuho's crotch and begins to fondle her private area and adds speed with every move.

Mizuho is so surprised, that she can't speak, but calms down fast. "I think my life isn't in any danger. These people aren't going to rob me or kill me. Not even rape me. Even though I was treated harshly at first, I'll walk home just fine. That lady must be some rich lesbian, who pays good money for a little playing around. I'll even give her my best treatment", Mizuho thinks. She moves her hand in Hagoromo Gitsune's genitals and starts fingering her rapidly. They both finger each other at the same, rising speed and Mizuho notices that her hand is wet. Hagoromo Gitsune starts moaning and a weird, bewildered chuckle of laughter rises from her throat. Mizuho also feels the orgasm coming and her heavy panting turns into a scream.

They both suddenly look at each other and burst out giggling. It takes some 30 seconds for both of them to grasp control again. Still slightly panting, Hagoromo Gitsune holds out her right hand and begins brushing the sweaty hair off from Mizuho's eyes. She says "Thank you, darling. But there's still a tiny little task I have for you". Still stroking Mizuho's hair, she thrusts her right thumb in Mizuho's left eye, with its sharp nail. Along with blood, some white and slimy matter spurts out. Mizuho lets out a sharp and shrill scream of intense pain and terror. The scream breaks into sobbing and a series of shrill shrieks and inarticulate babbling. Hagoromo Gitsune takes one step back and chuckles a high, evil gale of laughter. She takes out her nine tails and hides them all in the water. They flutter along the water's movements. Hagoromo Gitsune's smile widens, but the eyes are abysmally mad.

"That's right, darling. I truly hoped to hear you scream out of pain and fear. You filled your role wonderfully". She moves the middle tail surprisingly fast and stops it right below Mizuho's crotch. In normal situation, she would feel the fluffy tail tickling the inner thigh, but she still screams and tries to wipe the blood away. Every single strand of hair in the tail straightens up and turns sharp as a needle. Still smiling, Hagoromo Gitsune thrusts the tail inside Mizuho, slightly nudging her rear. The tail moves inside Mizuho's body, making its deadly way outside. Now Mizuho has stretched her back in an arc, convulsing. She screams even louder and her throat feels like its bursting. The screams are getting rasp. But suddenly the yelling breaks into a gurgle. Out of Mizuho's gaping mouth pops the bloody tail, with Mizuho's pulsing liver impaled on its tip.

Hagoromo Gitsune leaps forward and with one gulp, she swallows the liver whole. The bright blood is trickling in big droplets on her full breasts and chin. She licks the blood from her thumb and enjoys it like a lick from a friend's ice cream. Mizuho's body is twitching and her limbs are dangling. Only Hagoromo Gitsune's tail keeps her standing. Mizuho can only let out some occasional breaths and suddenly the tail is taken out as violently as it was forced in. But before her body collapses in the water, Hagoromo Gitsune holds her with one hand and lets the body to slide slowly downwards. When her grasp is loosened, the body drops in the water with a silent splash. Mizuho sinks quietly, and small flowers of blood rise on the surface. The tails slither back and disappear.

Hagoromo Gitsune watches the body sink out of sight and without a warning or even a spreading smile, she bursts into a loud and coarse laughter. She throws her head and long hair back and the power of that loud laughter makes her thin body shake with it. All traces of sanity and kindness have disappeared and the sound is more eerie, because of its utter cruelty and dark amusement. The broad cave echoes with it and water trickle out from her closed eyes. Step by step, it breaks in little bursts and hiccups. Hagoromo Gitsune pants heavily and smile creeps up on her lips again, showing her sharp canines. "HA! Stupid human! Even those four centuries I spent in slumber hasn't cured humans from their stupidity." she mutters.

And then she giggles with a surprisingly girly way. "Oh well, dear. At least you managed to entertain me for a fleeting moment".

A loud creak escapes from the doors hinges as it opens slightly. Minagoroshi-Jizo's ugly voice calls from the entrance. "Hagoromo Gitsune-sama. Another young lass has been prepared for you. Shall I send her in?" he asks. Hagoromo Gitsune only waves her hand and the door closes again. She looks down and starts washing the blood off from her breasts and face. After thinking for a second, she also washes her genitals, humming silently while doing it.

The door opens again, and this time inside steps a 11 years old, dark haired girl. She's shaking with fear and when she steps in the water, she shudders visibly at its coldness. Hagoromo Gitsune spreads her arms and grabs her in a hug. The girl feels slight comfort, but doesn't sense the fading putrid smell of death and raw liver in the air. Neither does she hear the silent, almost inaudible laughter of Hagoromo Gitsune. Then she stops and looks down at the girl. She spreads a friendly and open smile on her lips and welcomes the girl. She steps back looking at the girl up from her knees to her eyes. "My, what a shining diamond has found its way before me. You are a beautiful one." The girl blushes and Hagoromo Gitsune moves her right hand on the girl's narrow hip and takes her deeper into the lake. She now stands up to her hip in the water and the girl is deep enough for the water to reach her chest. Hagoromo Gitsune takes out her tails again and keeps them hidden in the water. She kisses the girl quickly and then whispers to her ear "Oh, I promise you, that you'll have a night you will never forget." Hagoromo Gitsune's lips curl and form a cruel smile…


End file.
